


There is always someone bigger

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bottom Trax, M/M, Scissoring, Size Difference, Size Kink, top Raph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael might just have met his match when he and Traximus spend a little time together, set during the battle nexus tournament.<br/>Top Raph, Bottom Trax!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is always someone bigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtlesketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesketches/gifts).



> Again the wonderful http://turtle-sketches.tumblr.com/ inspired me with her wonderful picture! she really does make my hands write terrible things!  
> This writing inspired by this picture: http://turtle-sketches.tumblr.com/image/142900521959

“Come on then Raphael, let's see if you can make me even feel you..” Traximus was sporting a large, cocky grin as he moved to lay on his back, the usually very dominant and demanding triceraton making himself comfortable against the floor, he'd agreed to this after all.

Opening large legs, Trax made eye contact with Raph, the eager turtle for once looking dwarfed by the sheer size of the other, one swing from the powerful creature's thigh and Raph could easily be crushed.  
That only added to the excitement, already pretty much naked the usually hulking looking turtle seemed so lost as he began to lowered himself to his knee's between those impressive spread legs, Trax's huge man hood though flaccid for the moment only reminded the turtle of what he was getting himself in for.

“ Ya'd be surprised.” Came the reply. A lopsided grin on the the crimson banded turtle's face, digits beginning to stroke the inside of the smooth mustard coloured legs, amber orbs trained on the triceraton's face, watching the beasts reaction to his playing.  
Trax however remained impassive, almost unamused by the annoying insect crawling around his thighs.

Not to be outdone, Raph changed tactics, sitting on Trax's tail he lowered himself to all fours, placing his hands either side of the hulking creature, almost having to strain his joints to allow himself to cover a small portion of that defined chest, complete with scars the warrior had obtained in his many battles.

Having Raph sat on his tail, exposed Trax's anal opening, the puckered and tight entrance so perfect to the turtle he at once felt himself growing hard.  
Raph's tiny tail starting to lower as his growing erection made an appearance, glistening with pre come.  
Licking his lips in anticipation, Raph told himself to go slow, steady...

Almost on tip-toe, Raph lifted a hand towards the triceraton's face, causing Trax to raise a brow questioningly.  
“ Wet..needs ta be wet.”  
With a snort of understanding he opened his mouth, tongue covering Raph's hand and leaving a sticky, dripping trail of saliva in it's wake..in just one lick.

Trax's own massive erection was pressing against Raph's plastron now, the turtle's dripping hand moving to snake down to the massive brute's opening, not at all surprised to find his hand could slide inside whole, the saliva and muscles constricting Raph's hand as he flexed his fingers, stroked those inner walls, feeling the triceraton shudder, both their heat rising up a notch as Raph worked on scissoring the much larger being, at the same time praying the muscles alone didn't crush his hand as he worked.

Content, Raph pulled his hand free, repositioning himself, stroking his erection, hand moving up and down to coat his usually impressive looking length at Trax's lose hole.  
Draping himself over the impossibly huge creature Raph entered Trax, rocking, having to grip the floor with his back feet, toes pressed in to the floor just to be sure he could penetrate the other and stay inside.

It was the first time Raph has felt so inadequate, usually he touched the walls and often caused his lover discomfort, this was the first time he felt embarrassed for himself, wiggling and adjusting himself, shutting his eyes and concentrating on feeling himself against the thick walls he was screwing.

Trax let out a grunt, despite Raphael being small inside him, the turtle's actions, the way he sped up and slowed down, excited the reptile, opening his legs further that massive tail aiding Raph's legs in not slipping as he started to move with the much smaller being.  
“ Okay, not bad for a tiny creature.”  
“ I hear dat all the time, just ain't been called tiny before” Raph churred, vibrating through his plastron and against Trax's massive member, feeling the other leak against him, the smell causing the turtle to inhale the other's scent deeply.  
“ Jus' getting' started..”


End file.
